Truth or Dare
by cobrafantasies
Summary: She met him at a high school party. Dare anyone to do anything and they must do it. Can a steamy dare really lead to more?
1. The Dare

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **A high school story

* * *

I entered the closet. They shut the doors behind me. There he was, blindfolded, sitting on the chair in front of me. I've never even met him, barely remembered his name, although this was the guy I was hoping to get paired with. Hey, he was hot and from a different school, I never had to see him again and… he was hot. His dark hair was disheveled in a wavy mess, but it still appeared to be awfully soft. I touched it gently to verify this assumption and I was right. He was slightly fidgeting with me tousling his hair. I don't believe he was crazy about not knowing who it was touching him, I stopped. I felt the cold can in my hand and realized I needed to get going or they would make me return to the closet again, with someone else. I shook the whipped cream and then rested it on a nearby shelf.

"Okay, I'm going to unbutton your shirt," I whispered, feeling like I should give him some notice. We were at Melissa Kinberg's party and in the middle of the dirtiest game of truth and dare ever. People were actually grabbing each other, making out, or literally having sex! My dare: go into the closet with someone, take off their shirt, spray whipped cream all over, lick it off, take off their blindfold and then make out for another minute. The twist: the guy was sent to the closet before the person was picked, so they wouldn't know who it would be; it was me. The guy in the closet, his name is Joey; that's all I really know. I started slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. It wasn't tucked in so I unbuttoned them all and then let the ends of his shirt fall to his sides. I stared at his chest, smooth skin that made up a flat stomach ending with a black belt going around his waistband. I kind of wanted to feel his whole torso all over, like his hair, but then remembered I was about to lick whipped cream off of it.

I took the cap off the bottle, gave it one last shake, and then sprayed the cream onto his collar bone, down his pecks, over a nipple, and around his belly button. I placed the bottle back on the shelf and then looked at him, deciding how to go about this. I just decided to go for it, I leaned in and the instant my tongue touched his skin, he shivered for a second. I began licking up the cream, feeling how warm his skin was and how sweet this whipped cream suddenly tasted. When I licked the one nipple I covered, I heard him inhale sharply. I think he liked it. I continued down and all around until he was licked clean. I stood up straight looking down at his clean skin, wishing I could have a second round. But I didn't want him to think I was a freak, taking advantage of him shirtless and blindfolded.

This was the worst part, removing the blindfold; letting him see me. What if he was disappointed or disgusted to make out with me? Or if I was terrible at it, he would now know who was bad at licking and kissing. I pushed up my bra and smoothed out my hair. I shakily lifted the blindfold. His expression didn't say much, but his eyes had a dark blaze to them. Unless I was reading him wrong, his eyes said he was turned on. I hoped so, especially since I couldn't tell by his pants, seeing as I quickly glanced down at his crotch to check. Well, whether he was or wasn't I had a dare I was committed to. That was the thing with Melissa's parties; you must go through with your dare or you would be shunned and labeled as a pussy if not. Also, no one will lie for you; saying you did stuff when you actually chickened out. I quickly wet my lips and then bent down to kiss him. The moment I put my lips on his, he opened his mouth so I did the same. He was sucking on my lip and so I lightly bit his to try to keep up. He slowed down after I did that, he may have gasped slightly; I'm not sure. I _hope _that was a good sign. He picked up again by slipping his tongue into mine. Man, was he good at that. I never really enjoyed French kissing before, but I guess that was because other boys weren't as good at it. He persistently explored my mouth with his tongue. I let my hand ride up his neck and take hold of his hair as he became even more aggressive. His lips devouring mine and his tongue still slipping into my mouth was all happening so fast. I felt my skin heating up like a sparkler and soon enough the spot in between my legs was becoming unbearable. I pulled away abruptly, he wasn't expecting it. Fortunately, I don't think he was too happy about me stopping and I wasn't either, but I knew if we kept going I would be too far into it and would embarrass myself with my lack of self control.

His lips were still puckered as I left them, but now in a confused state. He finally licked his lips and then closed them. I knew he was waiting for an explanation.

"I think it's been a minute now," I said in a hushed voice; partially because I was embarrassed and partly so no else would potentially hear me. Although, how could they, music was loudly playing and most of them are probably off doing other dirty dares. He just remained staring at me like he was about to claim my lips again, at any moment. His eyes were so focused on mine; they were leaving a fiery indentation that was making me burn. And knowing his smooth naked chest tasted like sweet candy and his soft, messy hair was waiting for my fingers to delve through was not making this any easier. I wanted his wet tongue in my mouth again, I wanted it all over me, and maybe I should let it happen. Everyone here was pushing the limits, this is probably my only opportunity to be with him and it's a plus that he clearly knows what he's doing. But before I can make up my mind the closet door snaps open by Melissa herself. A group of girls and a few guys are standing behind her.

"And how did everything go? Ooo looks like we got somewherrrrre!" she sung in a childish manner.

"Hey man, how was she?" A few guys rushed in and grabbed Joey, hurrying him out. I got up as a bunch of girls surrounded me, whispering questions and giggling comments to me. I watched Joey buttoning up his shirt while grinning to his friends. They jauntily shook and pat him.

"Way to go!" I could hear them say.

"Rachel? Rachel?"

I turned to the girls around me, all anticipating my assessment. I figured what's the harm. I bragged about his nice body and slick kissing skills. They all gushed around me, jealous that the experience was so steamy.

"You're so lucky, he's cute _and_ he can kiss." A girl remarked. I let myself gloat over this "accomplishment". This is exactly what you want to achieve at Melissa Kinberg's party. Except, as wonderful as it was I was saddened at the fact that he never even said one word. I wasn't expecting a review from him and I was glad he wasn't one to make snide comments, but I never got to hear his voice; talk to him at all. Worse, he probably has no idea what my name is. I only know his because I listened intently for it, being curious after noticing how cute he was. I knew this was a one time thing, but now I was debating how great that really seemed.


	2. Rumors

An hour has passed and I can't deny I've been stealing any glimpse of Joey I can get. When he is in my vision, I watch him until someone starts to notice. I'm dreading this though, this stuck on one guy thing. I don't know what it is about this boy, but he's got me kind of mesmerized. I'm only thinking about him and, now, I only want him. No one can tell because I've been playing it cool and leading on that I'm flirting with all the guys; which isn't a problem given that I hit on about half of them before the closet dare ever happened.

Then, rumors started flooding the party and one was about me and Joey. Everyone was saying we had sex in the closet! I don't know how this happened, but realized I needed to talk to Joey about this. The idea of actually talking to him made me immensely nervous and excited at the same time, but I just sucked it up and walked over to him. I tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around from the group of guys he was conversing with. They all immediately stared at me, very intrigued, which made me uncomfortable.

"Um…Joey, can I talk to you?"

"Alright," he responded and followed me away from his friends. I led him around a corner where no one could see us. He looked at me expectantly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why is everyone saying we… _did it_ in the closet?" I questioned him. He quickly looked around as if to make sure no one was around.

"Okay, listen I told them that. Do you think you could go along with it?"

I gave him a surprised look.

"Why, why would you tell everyone that?"

He seemed hesitant to answer. My eyes widened at the thought that entered my mind.

"Wait, you're not… a virgin, are you?" I said in disbelief. He scoffed at me with a laugh.

"No, no – it's just at a party, in the closet is considered… public sex," he said in a subdued voice. "And I've never really - done _that_, per say." He was attempting to keep his reputation still as strong; by not directly admitting he's never had sex in public before; which I'm sure is _praised_ in his circle of people.

"So, will you?"

"You want me to _lie_ to everyone?" I acted like this was a much bigger deal than it truly was.

"Yeah," he stated simply. I pretended to consider his request very seriously, but he quickly ran out of patience.

"Come on, just do this favor for me and I'll owe you! I'll do whatever you want in return," he practically pleaded to me. I knew what he was thinking I would ask of him; for another make out session, for him to finger me, for us to actually have sex. But what I really wanted was his number, a date, or some promise of seeing him again. Sure, eventually, I would want _all_ of him, but not right now. So, how could I ask him for that? I knew I was running out of time, either he would rush me or other people would soon come over.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone we had sex if you make it a reality – next Friday." I negotiated. He looked at me quizzically.

"Why next Friday?"

"Because I want _real _public sex," I put on an impish face, which got him curious.

"Okay," he agreed. "Do you have a pen?" I shuffled through my bag to find one. When I handed it to him, he took my arm and wrote his number on it. "Sorry if my sisters answer," he noted and then returned to his friends. I smiled at my pen inked arm with his number, this wasn't the end.


	3. First Date

I never knew waiting for Friday could feel like a millennium, but the day came, at last. I was worrying myself again; bearing in mind that he was only expecting sex when I was wishing for so much more. I wanted to figure out a way to change that. Technically, I had the upper hand; he owes me and so I can play this however I want…hopefully. When I get home from school, I rummage through my drawers to find the paper I wrote his number on. I dial it rapidly and wait.

"Hello?" A woman's voice, oh no I'm panicked now. I feel like a seven year old.

"Um, hi, can I speak to Joey?" I gulp nervously.

"Sure, who's this?" The voice is more playful now and I decide it's one of his sisters.

"Rachel."

"Dina, who's on the phone?" I hear a far away voice.

"Some girl calling for Joey!" the girl giggled. Some muffled arguing and commotion came through the line until the other voice spoke to me now.

"Yes, hello, if you are planning a serious relationship with our brother you better hang up now and stop wasting your time!" Laughter came through the background, it sounded like more people, at this point.

"Gina, you're terrible!" Another voice called, snickering.

"Unless, you're just in for some hot, love -"

The phone was snatched away from her and I heard the girls' whining faintly now and then there was silence.

"Hello?" It sounded like Joey. I took a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it's Rachel…from Melissa's party." I wondered if he remembered me. He didn't answer, he's probably thinking it through.

"You're closet buddy," I said.

"Oh, oh, of course! Hey, sorry about that and sorry about my sisters…I warned you," he said in an ashamed tone.

"That's okay," I said awkwardly, since it was.

"Right so it's Friday, I totally knew that!" he acted. It made me smile.

"Yeah, so you still owe me a favor."

"Yeah I do," he tone was suddenly low and seductive. I never heard him speak like that before; it sent a small tingle up my spine. I bit my lip.

"So, can you come back here?"

"Okay, I can be there by seven," he offered.

"That's fine."

"Okay, bye." He hung up. I shook excitedly with butterflies in my stomach at what was happening.

* * *

I gave him my address, but told him to stop a few houses away and I would come out. I left my house at seven and he arrived a couple minutes later. He drove a small, blue car that made noisy sounds from the engine. He parked and leaned across the seat to open the door for me, I was surprised he was gentlemen like at all. I smiled and got in.

"So, where to?"

I fed him directions until we reached a small forest. I told him to stop here and we got out. I walked through the trees knowing he must be beaming at the looks of this. Then we came to a grassy opening that traced a wide river that flowed all the way down. Moonlight was shining onto the water, making it shimmer brightly. It was pretty breathtaking. I took my bag, a bigger one than I usually carry and opened it, revealing a small blanket inside.

"Oh, prepared are we?" Joey joked.

"No, this is for us to sit on while we eat."

"What?"

I spread the blanket onto the ground and sat pretzel style on it. I patted the spot next to me and smiled up at his perplexed face. He sat down next to me as I dug into my bag again and then pulled out two pudding cups. I held one out for him. He raised his eyebrows at me with a smirk.

"You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head no and urged him to take the pudding, he did. I got out two spoons as well. I opened mine and began eating. He was watching me, still puzzled by my actions. When I refused to explain myself any further, he opened his pudding and started eating as well.

"Sorry it's just a snack, I didn't want to bring a whole meal out. Besides, I wouldn't want us to fill up anyway," I spoke through spoon fills. I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye. Yes, I purposely made it sound like I was implying sex.

"So, how many sisters do you have?"

He was caught off guard by my question; he slowly swallowed the pudding in his mouth and looked down.

"Seven," he said.

"Wow," I looked over at him. "That's a… lot."

He glared at me, "Yeah."

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Well, what _do_ you want talking about then?"

He didn't reply, just stared at me until he said, "Okay, what is this?"

I gave him an unsure look and then viewed our surroundings as if trying to find what he was referring to. "I thought I owed you sex, not a…picnic."

His words irritated me, what, I wasn't worth a few minutes of talking? I put my pudding cup down.

"What, is that all you care about?"

He simply shrugged which made me fume more. I grunted at his attitude.

"Alright fine then, is that what you want? Then fine, go ahead…fuck me right now!" I lashed out. He was taken aback by my outburst and didn't move as I waited for him. He tensely swallowed.

"I -" he began under his breath. "I was just saying you're the one who decided," his tone gained a blaming quality now. He was saying this was all my doing, I was wrong to lash out, to think I was allowed anything more than a little return favor and then that was it! My mind searched back to his sisters on the phone, 'serious relationship - don't waste your time!' Whether they were just kidding around or not, they were probably not far from the truth. This guy must be a player; he's way too experienced not to be. How could I be so stupid thinking just because I've fallen a little harder for him I could get him to change too?

"I don't usually do this. All I normally care about is sex and making out too… I don't know what I was thinking." I admitted more to myself and closed my bag and got up frantically. He shot up hastily.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Forget it, I'm sorry," I said, trying to pull the blanket out from under his feet. He wouldn't move.

"Wait, Rachel, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" he started reaching for my arm. I pulled away.

"No, its fine I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe, okay, just forget about tonight."

His face was showered with a hurt expression.

"W-Why, wait, forget what I said - we can talk, eat pudding, whatever you want."

I was shocked at his offer now, why was he being so nice?

"You wouldn't care if we didn't have sex?" I tested him.

He contemplated it for a few seconds before finally replying, "No." I knew it was difficult for any teenage boy to turn down sex, especially when a new, exciting (in this case public) type was proposed to them.

"What changed your mind?"

He bit his lip, giving off a tentative impression to his own feelings.

"I don't know, you seemed really upset."

"Is this still just returning a favor?"

"I don't know."

I received his answer optimistic that there was still hope. I dropped my bag and sat down on the blanket again, he willing copied me. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do – you have any siblings?" he asked timidly. He was trying to make conversation; my stomach grew a tingling sensation inside.

"Yeah, two sisters."

"Oh, we have something in common… unless; you are like best friends with your sisters?"

I nodded my head no extremely exaggerated. He chuckled, forcing me to smile uncontrollably once more.

"Cool, have you lived here all your life?"

"Yeah – where do you live?"

"Queens."

"Wow, that's far."

He nodded, I felt guilty unexpectedly.

"Thanks for driving all the way out here; I didn't know where you lived."

"It's not that far," he reasoned. Another few moments of silence, I glanced over at him remembering how attracted I was to him. When the feel of his skin re entered my mind I was glad where the conversation was soon headed.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, probably a little too eagerly.

"Were you happy when you were picked for the dare?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me that, did he really think a girl wouldn't be thrilled to get to undress, lick, and make out with a guy that looks like him. I mean did he think he wasn't that hot? It's not like it was a full term relationship; it was a few minutes of no strings attached, with a gorgeous stranger, in a closet.

"Um, yeah." I admitted, holding in a giggle. He looked at me amused. I was sure my cheeks were blushing by now, perhaps he can't tell in this light.

"What about you?" I inquired myself.

"Of course," he answered romantically, which caught me by surprise. Although, I'm not complaining, I liked his romantic voice a little more than his seductive one, it was much more sincere.

"So, was everything… good?" I asked shyly again. He almost laughed.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Hey, I was just making sure I was – nervous in there, I didn't know you."

"Well, good thing we met then," he said. It was clearly used as a 'line', but I could care less when I saw he was gradually leaning in to kiss me. His luscious lips were back on mine and I was enjoying them just as much as I had the first time. I'm not mad at him anymore. They were light kisses, but now I was the one running out of patience. I deepened the kiss and he unquestionably followed. In only a small amount of time we were making out feverishly, as we were at the party. I kept leaning closer to him until I was falling on top of him. We didn't break the kiss and before I knew it, I was rubbing against him; his erection palpable under his jeans. I left his lips and moved to his neck, moving my kisses up and down. I heard his breathing become more and more irregular and felt his fingertips pressed into my hips, which turned me on even more. My thinking was to start unbuttoning his shirt when I realized he was wearing a t-shirt rather than a button down shirt. The second it took me to pause and notice this fact he decided to take action. He flipped me over and returned to hungrily kissing me and then duplicated my kissing method of exploring the neck. He stuck his tongue into my ear. I stammered some sound when he did. I was completely unaware that he was unbuttoning my shirt this entire time. Now, it hung open with my bra and exposed stomach showing. He traveled down my neck, to my breasts. He sucked on the sensitive skin surrounding my bra. A soft moan released from my throat as a shiver went through my body. He was leaving a wet trail to my stomach and his tongue tickled me around my belly button. I could feel his mouth smiling over the vibrations my stomach produced from my giggling. He stopped and looked at me. We were both pretty out of breath, him from not taking a break and me from the sensations he was evoking in me. He slid up on me so his face was close to mine again. He stared into my eyes, they were asking for permission.

"Yes," I murmured and reached for the waistband of his jean. I undid the button and unzipped his fly to prove I was sure. He got out a quick half smile before backing up fast. He stood up and I watched him kick off his jeans. Then, he lifted his shirt over his head and was left in only his boxers. I took in the full view of his body, feeling the stimulation evolving in me already. I began unbuttoning my pants and wiggled out of them. He instantly jumped back down after I pushed them off to the side. He left his fingers skim my leg, all the way up my thigh. I quivered, ready for him to go there, but he didn't and continued his finger up and around my breast. A whimpered breath came out of me, which made me feel like an idiot. He must think I'm so easy…I probably am. His hand returned and this time he slid my underwear off on the way back down. I bit my lip looking forward to what was next. He tossed them to the side and then rested on top of me. I affectionately put my hands around him to let him know I was ready. He pulled his underwear down without getting up and then sunk onto me. He took me inside and I felt the enormity of the feeling. He waited for me to relax before he started to move. I think my hands were immediately trembling and I grabbed onto him tighter. His hand reached around back and raised me up, pressing me as close as possible to him. I starting moaning incessantly and his breathing was becoming rigid and uneven. I wrapped my legs around him and he began to move faster. I started sighing:

"Oh yeahhh, Joey that feels…so … good." My nails were clawing his back and I wasn't sure how much more I would be able to take. A feeble grunt came from him, he was losing his control. My inner walls were clenching around him, and then I was soaring through some indescribable light that ran through ever vain in my body. Waves of pleasure were streaming through me. I was brought back when Joey thrusts into me, causing him to yell out with me. He became still, both of us puffing out enormous breaths. He then gains enough strength to slam into me one last time. He lets out a pained moan and I breathlessly undergo an overpowering sensation that explodes through me.

So, that is what an orgasm feels like... I think that might have been two. I don't even bother thinking it over because all I know is, it was incredible. He is as worn out as I am and he detaches from me and clumsily rolls next to me. There is only the sound of our intense breathing now. In only a matter of minutes I am showcasing a huge smile I can't wipe away. Eventually, he looks over at me and seeing this, smiles back. He chuckles lightly while still trying to calm down his breathing. We hear crickets in the night and I wonder how all of nature and the animals can go about their normal routines when I just experienced something out of this world. I am maybe just now getting my body back under control, I must have been trembling. I nearly notice right before I feel a soft touch to my hand. It's Joey gliding his fingers through mine and holding my hand tightly. Almost at once, my whole body becomes still and relaxed.

I don't want to get up, I don't want to move. I want to stay here forever. Even though I am half naked, lying next to a fully naked Joey, who's holding my hand so endearingly, I can't feel the now chilly air breeze by. He carefully lets go of my hand and pulls his underwear back on without standing up yet. I sit up and find mine near by and slide it on as well. We sit up and look at each other.

"Well, I guess I should head home. They're gonna worry about me soon," I say. I get up and get back into my pants. He stands up, fitting into his. I button my shirt up as he throws his back on. I'm not sure what to say. I want to tell him how I'm feeling, how wonderful I thought this was, but I fear he doesn't feel the same. He helps me fold up the blanket and stuff it back into my bag. While we are kneeled on the floor, in front of my bag, he looks at me very genuinely.

"That was really… amazing. Can I see you again?"

I'm ecstatic at what he's said. He feels the same and actually wants to see me again? I think I love him right now. Okay, calm down Rachel…I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm just a little boy crazy, but, hey, who wouldn't be right now? I gaze into those beautiful coffee brown eyes that are glistening from the overshadowing moonlight streaming down. The outline of his face glows in front of me. I trace it lightly with my hand.

"Yes, I would like that."

* * *

**The End** I've never finished a story so quickly, but I still really like. Let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
